Fort -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil convinces Dan to build a fort made out of blankets and pillows with him. when they're done building times get a little intimate in their little fort. wow what a terrible summary XD. please read and review :3


Phil grinned as he gazed down at the mountains of covers and pillows on the living room floor. He had been so bored he had decided he was going to do something he loved doing as a kid, building a fort. He set to work, making a nice padded floor. He forgot how much fun this was. But of course everything was more fun when you had someone to build it with. "Dan?" he tried to call as sweetly as he could manage "could you come help me with something?"

"Hmm?" Dan said, making his way out of his room to the lounge. His eyes widened as he saw nearly every duvet and pillow they owned in their flat on the floor. "Phil!" Dan scolded. "What on earth are you doing?" he said with his fake-angry voice with a small giggle

"I'm making a fort" Phil answered as he grinned at Dan "help me...please?" he asked, giving his friend the puppy eyes.

Dan let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Ughhhh, the things you make me do, Phil," he joked, walking over towards Phil and ruffling his hair. He looked at Phil and giggled, he was always like a little 6 year old, and his childish ways made Dan laugh. It was one of the many, many, things Dan loved about Phil.

He giggled, tugging on Dan's hand so he was on the floor with him. "we need to make the best fort ever" he paused for a moment looking at the rest of the blankets and pillows "can you make the roof? I'll sort the floor" Phil giggled as he grabbed several pillows and started placing them on the floor.

"Oh of course, give /me/ the hard job for /your/ fort," he joked with fake anger, shaking his head. Yet, he still obliged and picked up one of the lighter duvets, draping one of the edges over the top of a chair, and then another edge over another chair to support the basis of their roof.

Phil grinned as he stood up, moving to help Dan sort the roof of their fort. he secured the last blanket and stood back to admire their work "it looks totally awesome" Phil exclaimed happily. "c'mon, let's sit inside it" Phil giggled, grabbing his friends hand and pulling them both into their fort.

Dan let out a breathy giggle. "Well looks like I can't even try to refuse this offer, seeing as you're /forcing/ me down with you," Dan teased as he moved under the roof of the fort and sat on one end, grinning widely to Phil. He grabbed at a pillow and brought it to his chest, hugging it tightly.

Phil shuffled closer to Dan until their shoulders were touching. "this is so cool, i haven't made one of these in ages" he gave Dan a small sheepish grin "and making it with you made it even better"

Dan smiled, his deep dimples showing massively. "You're so silly," Dan said while taking the pillow in his arms and lightly smacking Phil in the face with it. He didn't exactly mean to say silly, he wanted to say adorable, lovable, cute, lovely, and tons more of other things, but he couldn't. No way could he say something like /that/ to his best friend, no matter how much he wanted to.

Phil just giggled and lay his head on Dan's shoulder. "you know, i'm so glad you're my best friend" he admitted softly.

Dan bit at his bottom lip and his smiled widened, even though he didn't think that was possible. He rested his head on top of Phil's and sighed. "You, too, Phil. You too." He let out another calming sigh before taking the pillow in his hands and smacking Phil in the face with again. He laughed as it hit Phil and wiggled away some. "Pillow fight?!" he exclaimed, holding his pillow like a sword like he was ready for battle.

Phil grinned wildly as he grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Dan "I shall win!" he exclaimed loudly as he hit his friend again, giggling loudly.

"Oh no you won't!" Dan giggled, hitting Phil's arm first and then hitting him in the face again. "Take that!" he exclaimed, smiling so much his jaw began to hurt.

Phil yelped slightly before taking his turn to hit Dan in the face with his pillow. he hit his friend several more times, laughing uncontrollably as he did so. Phil suddenly pounced on Dan, knocking them both over "I win" he grinned.

"That's no fair!" Dan said, trying to wiggle out of Phil's grasp but giving up, silently surrendering and letting Phil lay on top of him. "Cheater!"

Phil hugged Dan tightly still grinning "nope, I'm just better than you" he teased

"Oh no you're not, don't lie!" Dan laughed, rolling around quickly so he was pinning Phil down to the ground. "I think /I'm/ the better one here," he laughed.

"nooooooo" Phil whined playfully. he suddenly smirked, getting an idea. flipping them over so he was yet again on top off Dan. he pinned Dan's wrists down tightly.

"Damn it, Phil!" Dan laughed, trying to fight him away but being too weak to pull away. "This isn't fair!"

Phil lowered himself slightly so there were only a few inches between their faces "is it really now?" he whispered, still smirking "I think this is completely fair"

Dan felt a blush creep up on his face as he smirked up to Phil. "You don't play by the rules, Phil," Dan said in a hushed tone.

Phil pushed his body flat against Dan's as he brushed his lips against the brown haired boys "of course I don't"

Dan's heart stopped and he felt his stomach flutter. "Phil..." he whispered shakily, looking up into Phil's blue eyes.

"yes" he asked softly "what is it?"

Dan shook slightly as he looked down to Phil's lips, then back to his eyes. He was speechless, breathless, and his heart was hardly beating. "I...I..." he whispered, looking down to Phil's lips again but then closing his eyes.

"what is it Daniel?" he asked gently, brushing his lips against Dan's again "do you not want this?" Phil smirked again, it was so obvious what Dan was thinking.

Dan took a shaky breath in through his mouth and stared up to Phil. "Of course I want this..." he whispered, feeling weak and helpless against Phil pinning him down.

Phil let a contempt noise pass his lips as he pressed his lips against Dan's. "I'm glad" he mumbled, kissing his friend more roughly.

Dan arched his back some and leaned his face into Phil's, moving his lips quickly around the other's. He grazed his teeth on Phil's bottom lip and then took it between his teeth, pulling back down lightly to nip at it.

Phil moaned softly, slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth. he let go of the younger's wrists and ran a hand through Dan's hair, pulling him closer.

Dan let out an audible "mmm" against the kiss, feeling Phil's tongue in his mouth with his own and smiling into the kiss. With his now free wrists, he moved his hands and dug them into Phil's hair, grasping at it nestling his hair between his fingers.

Phil groaned, grinding his hips against Dan's as he attempted to get closer than they already were.

"Phil..." Dan whispered out again as he pulled away from the kiss. He only pulled away for just a moment until his lips were against the other's neck, kissing downwards and scraping his pale skin with his teeth roughly.

"Dan..." he moaned, tightening the grip on the younger's hair slightly. he let his body slip of Dan's slightly, lulling his head back in pleasure, granting Dan better access to his neck.

Dan took this opportunity of Phil being vulnerable to roll around so that he was on top of Phil again. He straddled Phil's waist and kept his knees tight against Phil's body. "I think _/I'm/ _the better one," Dan whispered with a small laugh, referring to their little bickering earlier. He leaned down and set his hands on Phil's shoulders to push him more against the ground that was layered with blankets as he went back in to kiss his neck, slowly this time.

Phil moaned again, bucking his hips. he cringed slightly at how vulnerable he must of looked right now. but to be honest, he didn't care. "Dan..." he repeated, pulling Dan closer to his neck.

Dan felt Phil moving his hips upwards and smiled. "Someone's eager," Dan giggled, biting down roughly on Phil's neck with the tips of his teeth

"d-don't make f-fun of me" Phil stuttered, attempting to hold back a moan. he tried keep his hips under control but couldn't.

Dan laughed more at him. He pulled back away from Phil's neck, away from Phil's face, and sat up straight. Dan faked a yawn and pretended to look at the clock. "Ah, I'm getting tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." He released Phil's hips from his legs and stood up, grinning down to Phil devilishly. "Goodnight, Phillip," he said quietly as he started to walk away. One of the hottest things to Dan was getting someone riled up, ready to go, but then teasing them and leaving them hyped and begging for more.

Phil let a low growl escape his lips "Dan" he growled sitting up "get back here and fuck me right now" he demanded, the lust completely evident in his voice.

Dan turned around on his heels and his mouth fell open in shock. "Phil, Phil, Phil," he scolded, shaking his head and slowly walking back over. "You always seemed so tame and innocent, what's gotten into you?" Dan smiled and stood in front of Phil, looking down at him.

Phil grabbed Dan and pulled him down "I'm not playing around here" he groaned "just do something quick, I do not want to take care of this, problem, myself"

Dan bit his lip and looked down to Phil's jeans where he could see a prominent bulge. "Well if you wanted that," Dan whispered seductively as he took one hand and grabbed at Phil's crotch. "All you had to do was ask." He used his free hand to push Phil back so he was completely laying on the ground, and the stripped off his own shirt. "Phil. Strip. /Now./" he demanded.

Phil smirked as he sat up slightly to remove his shirt, oh so slowly. he could tell undressing slowly was driving Dan mad.

"Fuck, Phil, do you want to do this or not?" Dan said quickly as he undid the tops of his own jeans. "You were just the one begging to be fucked, sorry hurry the fuck up and /strip/"

Phil chuckled softly, quickly dropping his shirt to the ground before un buttoning his jeans and pulling them off. "that better?" he purred, letting his hand snake over Dan's body, softly stroking the youngers clothed erection.

Dan forced himself to take deep breaths as he panned over Phil's body with his eyes. "Way better," he breathed, nearly feeling like he was going to burst just at Phil's touch. "Fuck," he mumbled as he straddled Phil again, but this time over his knees, so he could pull down Phil's boxers to reveal Phil's massive dick. He took one of his hands and placed it at the bottom of Phil's shaft, while setting his other hand on Phil's hip and digging his nails into him. He gave Phil a little flirty smile as he bent his head down and opened his mouth to fit Phil's cock in it.

Phil whimpered slightly as he attempted to hold back several moans "oh god..." he half whispered, half moaned as he bucked his hips up slightly.

"Calm down, Phillip," Dan whispered, moving his hand that was on Phil's dick over to his other hip so he could pin him down and stop his bucking. "/I'm/ in control here," he whispered back before opening his mouth widely and setting his mouth over Phil's tip, hollowing out his cheeks before moving his lips downwards to take all of Phil's dick down his throat, gagging lightly at it's length.

"f-fuck" he stuttered, moaning loudly "h-how are y-you so good at this?" he asked between moans as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

"I've been imaging this moment, as creepy as that sounds," Dan admitted before travelling back down Phil's dick and then bobbing his head, letting his tongue swirl around it and very gently grazing his teeth on the sides.

Phil's breath hitched in his throat as he tilted his head back further "D-Dan" he gasped, attempting to try not buck his hips "f-fuck, it f-feels so good"

Dan giggled at Phil's mass amounts of pleasure. "I know," he whispered before licking up and down the sides of Phil's cock, then swirling his slobbery tongue all over his tip. He dug his nails deeply into Phil's hips at the same time that he went down on him again, grazing his teeth against Phil's dick again. He wasn't sure how much Phil had enjoyed the little bits of pain or if he found it hot like Dan did, but he didn't care. He knew that he was bringing Phil so much pleasure the pain didn't matter.

Phil's moans got louder and louder as he arched his back "D-Dan I- I'm gonna" he tried to warn.

"Do it. In my mouth. I'll swallow," Dan growled with a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took all of Phil's length down his throat again, causing him to gag more than the last time. He willed himself to keep his head there and not pull back though, no matter how much he gagged.

Phil cried out Dan's name loudly as he came into dan's mouth, panting and moaning still.

Dan felt the liquid travel down in his throat and he instantly pulled away and off of Phil's dick, coughing slightly but forcing him to swallow all of it down. When he finished he looked to Phil and smiled. "All gone!" he said cheerfully, holding his tongue out of his mouth to show he had took all of Phil's cum and swallowed it all.

Phil blushed deeply as he looked at Dan. the wonders that tongue could do. "t-thanks" he stuttered, suddenly being brought back to reality.

"Now," Dan began as he started to pull down his boxers. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Phil blushed a darker shade of red as he reached out a slightly shaky hand and touched Dan's length. he gently stroked his fingertips across the sensitive skin slowly, almost teasingly. "I'll do what you want me to do" he smirked, getting a little confidence back "you're in control remember"

Dan smirked and ran his tongue over his lips. "Fine. If I'm in control, do as I say: Fuck me hard. Fuck me fast. Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before. And, most importantly. Fuck me /now/." He demanded, raising his eyebrow to see if Phil would give in to his demanding ways.

Phil shivered slightly, his dick twitching back to life again just from Dan's words "f-fuck that sounds hot" he groaned. he quickly pinned Dan to the ground and practically shoved his tongue in Dan's mouth. he kissed his roughly, running a hand thought the younger's hair while using his over hand to gently pump Dan's dick.

"Uhhhh Phil," Dan groaned as his body involuntarily moved underneath him. His breathing became irregular and he couldn't help but thrust himself upwards and into Phil's hand more.

Phil began to pump him faster, using his thumb to lightly rub the pre-cum that was already leaking out over the head. "fuck, Dan. you're so fucking hot" he growled.

Dan let out a long and loud moan. "God damn it Phil if I'm so fucking hot, then /fuck/ me already!" he demanded, shutting his eyes tightly and biting into his lip deeply to try and calm down his moans.

Phil chuckled as he pulled away slightly and kissed Dan's lips softly "if you say so" he answered before re-positioning himself. he looked at Dan for a moment before biting his lip. "this might hurt a bit" he warned

Dan scoffed at him lightly. "I /like/ the pain Phil. That's why I dug my nails into your skin. Bring on the pain, it'll make it even /better/" he growled, anxiously rotating his hips.

Phil smirked, quickly pushing into Dan as much as he could. "oh god, your so tight" he groaned, pushing in a little more

Dan moved his arm over his mouth and bit at it to contain his scream of pain and pleasure. He squealed a little in the back of his throat though, but kept moving his hips in a circular motion.

"..god..." Phil groaned as he pulled out and slammed back in "this is amazing" he moaned, leaning down slightly to kiss Dan's lips softly "you okay baby?" he asked softly as he continued to moved slowly.

Dan started groaning loudly, getting used to the pain. "Fuck, yes, more than okay. Harder, please Phil," he begged running out of breath, feeling the need to have as much of Phil in him as possible.

Phil smirked slightly as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in as hard as he could "hows that?" he asked almost mockingly as he did it again.

Dan yelped in pain, but then took joy from the stinging he felt inside of him. "Perfect," he breathed. He kept letting breathy moans escape his lips as he took his hand and started to jack himself off.

Phil groaned at the sight in front of him and changed angle slightly, hoping to find Dan's prostate. he thrust into the younger boy as hard as he could a few more times. moaning loudly himself.

"Fuck! Phil!" he screamed, feeling chills overcome his body. "That's the spot, holy fuck." Dan felt light-headed from having such shallow breathing, but he loved this feeling. It was better than he had ever felt before.

Phil slammed into him as hard as he could over and over again, hitting that spot every time. he smirked to himself as he felt Dan tightening slightly around him "close baby?" he asked.

"I...I...ugh gah I..." Dan couldn't muster out anything more except for unhuman noises or moans of pleasure, so instead he just nodded violently. He pumped his own fist up and down around himself faster and faster, feeling absolute bliss from everywhere.

Phil felt the familiar feeling in his lower stomach and groaned "m-me too" he moaned as he thrust into Dan as hard and as fast as he could.

"L-let's c-c-cum at the s-same t-time ok?" Dan manage to stutter out. "Th-three..." he started the countdown. "Fuck, t-t-t-two..."

"o-o-one" Phil finished for Dan as he gave one last harsh thrust before groaning loudly "Dan!" he groaned as he filled Dan.

Dan arched his back, his head burying down in the blankets below him. "Fuck, Phil," he twinged out between screams, feeling himself cum over his stomach. He felt a few shivers race up his spine and his skin felt prickly from pleasure.

Phil took several deep breaths before pulling out and collapsing beside his friend. he continued to pant harshly as he attempted to get his breath back.

"That..." Dan started, taking a gasping breath. "Was..._/Amazing/_."

"It...it was" he gasped, smiling softly at Dan "you were great"

Dan let out another gasp and rolled over to look at Phil. "No way! /You/ were the great one. That's right, I admit it this time, Phil. /You're/ the better one," he smiled, referring to their little argument earlier.

"oh shut up you" Phil giggled and placed a small gentle kiss on Dan's lips. "you know, i just realised" he smirked slightly "I just fucked you in our fort we built. now that's a childhood expiereience i never had" he added with a small giggle.

"Well I would hope not!" Dan said with a laugh. "I hope it didn't ruin your innocence for forever. But, from what I can see, you were never really that innocent to begin with, were you?"

Phil gave him his best innocent look "what do you mean im not innocent, I'm like a little puppy" he giggled.

Dan giggled and moved closer to Phil to snuggle with him. "Well, puppies /do/ like to hump things," he joked, making himself laugh.

"Dan" he whined as he pouted at him. he snuggled up to his friend, closing his eyes for a moment. "what does this make us?" he asked shyly?

Dan shrugged. "What do you /want/ this to make us?"

Phil blushed slightly "well...if you want us too...we can be..." he trailed off. he grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over them both. Phil gathered all his confidence and gazed into Dan's eyes "I love you so...I want us to be together"

Dan paused and froze in his spot. "Yo...you love me?" he asked in disbelief. No way would someone as perfect as Phil love someone like him.

Phil nodded as he blushed a darker shade of red, not daring to tear his eyes away from Dan's. "yeah...do you...love me?" he asked quietly.

Dan cracked a wide smile and giggled, snuggling closer to Phil. "Of course I love you, Phil! I just didn't think you would love me!"

Phil giggled softly, holding Dan close. "was it not obvious from how I act? I mean like even how I act around you in videos?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Well haven't you seen how /I/ act around you in videos! No wonder everyone thinks we're together!" Dan laughed, nuzzling his head in Phil's chest.

"we are together now...right?" he asked softly, placing a gentle kiss on Dan's forehead.

"Definitely. I've only been waiting years for that to happen!" Dan leaned up and kissed Phil's chin before resting back in his chest. "I love you, Phil."

You: "I love you too Dan, more than you'll ever know" Phil answered with a small smile, tightening his grip around his new lover.

Dan closed his eyes and found comfort in Phil's tight grip and peacefully fell asleep, completely exhausted after their night of fun.


End file.
